


A Rest Well Earned

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rest Well Earned

The orange-pink of dawn made the hibiscus seem dim; muted in colour when Harry knew they should be vibrant, glorious. Pinks and yellows and reds. Slender stalks supporting fragile petals - some the size of his hand – seemed to tremble as the sun rose higher in the sky.

" _Hibiscus syriacus_ ," his mind supplied as he ran his fingertips carefully over a flower that had fully blossomed. " _Hibiscus clayi, Hibiscus kokio. Furcellatus. Immaculatus_."

Over the sound of waves crashing on their beach he could hear a stirring from the bedroom. He rubbed his sandy feet on the woven mat near the front door as he walked back inside.

Just another day in paradise.


End file.
